


Timmy's Tighty Whities

by TimDrakeWearsTightyWhities



Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Immaturity, Dork, Dweeb - Freeform, Dweebie, Funny, Geeky, Gen, Hike in the woods, Non-Sexual, Tim Drake Tighty Whities, Tim Drake in Tighty Whities, Tim Drake in his Tighty Whities, Tim Drake in his Underpants, Tim Drake in his Underwear, Tim Drake in his Undies, Tim Drake underpants, Tim Drake underwear, Tim Drake undies, Tim Drake wears Tighty Whities, Underpants, Underwear, dorky, geek, self-projection, tighty whities, undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimDrakeWearsTightyWhities/pseuds/TimDrakeWearsTightyWhities
Summary: After an animal ruins everyone's clothes, and Young Justice comes along an abandoned motel, they decided it was pretty good time to do their laundry.In the process of doing so though, they find out that Tim Drake, their leader, Robin, the Boy Wonder, wears tighty whities, and of course they were gonna tease him for it.Based off of Gym Class (yeah there's some self-projection in here), headcanons I've seen/heard about, fan art I saw, and RedXWiccan (A Tumblr user I follow, I have no idea if it's a ship or not or even who Wiccan would be) to make the dorkiest fic possibly ever made in any fandom ever.Oh, and actual canon too. Tim does actually wear tighty whities, or at least has more than once. It's canon.





	Timmy's Tighty Whities

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad feeling that this is gonna have some creeps come in to read it, but it's not for ya.
> 
> This is for some laughs, self-projection, and to represent childhood immaturity.
> 
> No creeps allowed.

Young Justice was a team of superhero kids doing their best to fight crime without the stress of their heroes breathing down the back of their necks. The teammates didn't always get along. Sometimes they'd banter too much in a passive aggressive tone, or get into a legit fight, but in the end they always got along again. 

They were strange kids that could do incredible things, and didn't want to be held back anymore. Although the leader, Robin, Tim Drake, the Boy Wonder, would try his best to keep them in line, because Batman taught the Boy Wonder a thing or two about order, and the Boy Wonder obeyed Gotham's Caped Crusader.

Tim Drake was a super short, fourteen year old boy. He had a narrow jaw-line, a nose that ticked upwards a bit at the tip, ears that stuck out only a touch, with a black bowl cut that he parted down the middle and spread the bangs of. He also had a very slim to skinny build that wasn't quite as toned as the other Bat-Family members (Tim often struggled with the physical part of the job) but hid muscles that could be seen during a closer inspection. He needed to wear armor that gave him the impressions of more obvious muscles to make up for his short comings, and because of his lack of physical talent compared to the rest of the Bat-Family, he typically preferred the computer hacking, detective part of the job, but he couldn't get away with that in Young Justice.

He was very secretive about himself towards his team, and didn't often tell the team anything about his personal life. He knew Batman didn't allow him to tell his superhero friends about his identity or life, and he was very obedient to Batman. In his personal life though, he was just a geek. He was a dweebie, dorkish kid that hanged out with the unpopular crowd and played Wizards and Warlocks. The rest of the team wasn't permitted to know about any of of this though, not even his real name. He had to work hard to get the team's loyalty because of that along with his status as the team runt.

Kon-El was Superboy, a sixteen year old clone of the Man of Steel and Lex Luthor (even if he hasn't learned about the Lex Luthor part yet). Superboy's features were very attractive, chiseled and toned. He was the tallest of the team only matched by Arrowette. His chin was square, with his eyes being a pure blue. His body was that of a muscular athlete, akin to that of a football player, large shoulders, biceps, and pecs. His haircut could be described as very punk, it was an under-cut. On his ears he indeed wore earrings. From a glance of his attire it was easy to tell he was the team punk. His attitude only proved people's assumptions. It was a constant that he would butt-heads with Timmy. He didn't enjoy the mysterious nature Tim was forced to keep up, unaware that Tim didn't like Batman's requirements himself.

Another member of the team was one previously mentioned, Cissie King Jones, Arrowette, another sixteen year old. She was a beautiful archer with long toned legs, a slender figure, a tan and blonde hair. She was a hero who didn't choose to be a hero. Her mother was the original Arrowette, and her mother forced her to take up the role when she couldn't, but even though she didn't choose to be a hero, she was dang good at it, and a natural talent that soared despite her lack of superpowers. She could be in he Olympics, which in fact, she later was.

Wonder Girl was Cassie Sandsmark, a fifteen year old tomboy that was considered the weird kid at school, and harbored a crush for Superboy. Another blonde, but this one was one that kept her hair short. She wore jeans, crop tops, and leather jackets as her superhero costume. Something quite casual, but that was just the way she was. Her best friend on the team was Cissie King Jones. The two were pretty much normal teenagers besides what they did on their off time, a lot like how Tim was unbeknownst to them. The girl's liked to stay together in a way that mimicked how the boys kept together.

Being the odd one of the odd bunch was Greta Hayes, the Secret. No one's quite sure where she came from how she came to be that of a ghost-esque entity, not even her, her memory did not allow it. Do to her lack of memory and experience, she's become somewhat of the team little sister. They do their best to treat her with respect despite her ghost like nature. With the abilities to be seen as smoke and phase through walls making it impossible to make her feel like a normal kid. They all, but the girl's especially, did their best to make her feel like part of the team. Like a few of her teammates, she also had a crush, hers was Robin. Maybe she had a crush on how mysterious Timmy had to be to keep Batman happy, maybe she just thought he was cute. Only she could say.

The team was keeping together the best that they could given their situation. For the past day Young Justice had been running from monsters that they didn't even know the origin of. They only knew that the Super-Cycle (their sentient vehicle that resembled a bit of a three-wheeler mixed with the size of a car) had taken them to the monsters for a reason they weren't even aware of, and that within moments of the Super-Cycle taking them to the location of the beasts, the sentient vehicle had already taken off. Forcing the kids to try and combat the monsters to no prevail. Eventually though, the team figured out that their best chance was to retreat until the Super-Cycle returned.

They weren't even wearing their superhero costumes because they weren't expecting any of this at all. They wore their street clothes, and their street clothes got wet when a large animals found a lake and started to splash them. So they couldn't even be comfortable as they were lost thanks to it.

Tim was wearing a red sweater with a white button up underneath, jeans, his white sneakers that lit up on the back, and sunglasses that he used to hide his secret identity while still trying to look casual.

Kon was wearing a blue tank top, a red backwards hat, tight jeans, and black boots.

Both Cissie and Cassie were wearing crop tops, white shorts, and flip flops. The only difference between their outfits being Cissie wore pink and Cassie wore baby blue. Perhaps they coordinated that day.

Sadly Greta could only stay in her normal form and had to remain hidden. Which she did until the other kids ran off, then she flew to keep up with them.

They had retreated into the woods for their best attempt at survival. The monsters had let them go the second they ran off, but none of the kids had any idea were they were heading. Tim left his compass in his utility belt, which was in his back-pack on the Super-Cycle. There was no way he was going to be able to retrieve the compass now. The sun was setting and Tim couldn't even remember were the sun was to use that to his advantage. Their only hope was when the Super-Cycle would inevitably return. The odds of the Super-Cycle returning were plenty. No questions were even gonna be asked when the sentient vehicle returned, besides the initial "where were you" because they'd be too happy to ever complain about it after being able to see the Super-Cycle again.

Kon was desperately wishing he had his powers back, but this was during that brief moment of time where the Teen of Steel didn't have any powers, and instead relied on shields among other things. If he could just fly right now he could take his friends out of these woods and back the Mount Justice, that wasn't gonna happen though. That would mean life was making it easy on them for a change instead.

The forest was like any other forest, except maybe the trees were a lot longer. It felt like every tree was a giant that could look into the heavens. Each tree's reach nearly blocked out the sky for Young Justice. There was lakes every now and again, and fallen timber that could be used to sit on for breaks on the kid's unintentional hike through nature. Moss was growing everywhere and there wasn't any noticeable footprints. No one was around these parts for a long time.

Hiking for such a long time was beginning to become draining for the kids. Their feet were starting to hurt and the ones without superpowers were starting to pant (poor Cissie, Timmy, and even Kon this time around). Despite never having a proper look of the sky it was clearly becoming night. They kept hearing crickets in the background. Realistically hours must've passed because it was becoming darker, and they left late into the afternoon. They been walking so long that it felt like days, and for kids, days feel like weeks passing by.

Eventually, and quite thankfully though, Young Justice managed to encounter a large abandoned motel, mysteriously placed in the middle of a forest. No one appeared to be inside, and besides for a light layer of dust, it was relatively clean and ready to be used as a base for the night. It's color scheme was dark and monochrome. The look of the building reminded a few of the kids of the really old timey Scooby Doo intro.

"Hey, guys? I think we just managed to find ourselves a place to sleep." wheezed Tim as he was tired of walking through the terrain directionless in his light up sneakers. He opened the door to get a look using a miniature flashlight he kept in his pocket to make it easier to see since all of the lights were off, he knew it would be good to use. "Let's just be glad no ones home. I thought those kelevs would never stop." Tim coughed. He looked behind him to see his team, they looked ready for some rest.

Shoving Tim to the side, Superboy wanted to get a look at the motel first. "Yeah, no, this totally doesn't look like the biggest trap I ever seen in my entire life. Good on ya, Wonder Boy." smirked Kon as he continued in regardless. He looked around into every room, turning the light on as he did.

"Does anyone know what this place is?" asked Greta as she seemed to have an eye of fright looking around the location.

"I know I don't." said Tim scratching the back of his head. "Does anyone else have a guess?"

"This great big spooky, scary, horrifying, terrifying, and possible haunted mansion? I think it's what I just said." spit out Cassie.

"I don't think this is a mansion, Cassie. It looks more like ... an old motel." said Tim giving his hunch.

"Like the Bates Motel?" wondered Kon wanting to pop in a pop culture reference.

"For the sake of my exhaustion I sure hope not." joked Tim as he continued to snoop through each room with a miniature magnifying glass. "This place doesn't seem to be weird though. This place seems to be more Scooby Doo, which is more my speed anyways."

"Do you always have detective stuff on you?" snarked Kon shoving Tim a little bit as he passed by again. 

"My feet, are killing me ... I could care less if this was the Bates Motel, I'm pretty sure I could take on that skinny loser." moaned Cissie as she was beginning to limp from the blisters growing on her feet. "Is anyone else hoping for a spa facility in here?"

"My feet are actually pretty good." butt in Cassie who was helping Kon turn all the lights on.

"Shut it, daughter of Zeus. I'm not in the mood for humble brags. Let me live my normal human life in peace, thank you." spoke Cissie in a huffy tone. She was doing her best to find all of the rooms just to scour the sites to see if her wished for spa would show up.

The carpet their feet moved on felt like it was something from Grandma's house. The carpet wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, just had the sensation of being really old, as if a million different families lived in it before. The motel almost felt haunted if it wasn't oddly familiar.

"I'll stop being snotty when I see a bed." Cissie continued as she dramatically laid on the floor so she could rest her feet for the moment.

"Why not now?" continued Cassie.

"Trust me when I tell you that if your feet hurt, you'd be feeling snotty too." said Cissie with a deadpan look. 

"Can you guys help me try to figure out what's going on here?" asked Tim as he continued to look for any clue of what was going on. His face was clearly serious. He was even rubbing his chin like an old school detective would.

Even with the mask off, Tim was in Robin mode. He looked around trying to figure out the history of the motel. He wasn't sure if it was gonna be good, or bad. The uncertainty was starting to startle him more than what he would admit. He wanted to make sure that his team was safe. So he moved room to room to hopefully see some kind of information that could help him figure out what exactly was going on. Who just abandons a full motel in the middle of the woods like this?

With the lights on the hallways were still slightly dim. You had to enter the rooms to see the lights truly glow. The furniture in the rooms they could see seemed very old. The age told Tim that it was a motel that must've been up around the time of the 70s. The age reminded Tim of his grandma's house when he was a little toddler. The dust showed that the motel was abandoned somewhat recently, given that it was only a thin layer. How the electricity was able to stay on didn't make sense, there must've been a generator. For the most part this place must've been off the grid. Maybe this place was used to hide a certain kind of people. What kind of people though?

"YO, ROBIN, I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" shouted Kon's voice that echoed throughout the hallways.

"What is it!?" shrieked Tim back as he ran as fast as he could to were Kon's voice seemed to spawn from. Thoughts were running through his mind. The second he thought they were safe something had to end up bad. Why did he have to be the leader? He didn't actually know what he was doing all the time. He just wanted to play Wizards and Warlocks with Ives and Hudson at the moment.

Taking a sharp right turn down the hall, Tim finally ran into the room, but the Boy Wonder was confused. Not knowing what he was expecting, it still somehow ended up being something he wasn't expecting. Struggling to keep his sunglasses on, Tim was almost ready to take them off to do a double take. The room he entered to see what the commotion was all about was more monochromatic than the outside of the abandoned motel, and there was a washer and dryer just staying there, like it was nothing. Presumably still able to work like the rest of the stuff they've tried out so far.

"I--uh, what's going on here, guys? I think I'm lost." Tim's mouth stayed open as he scratched his head. "Where you guys not crying for help just then?"

"Technically only I yelled." snarked Kon.

"I-I'm confused, like really confused. What's the big deal? What did you find? A dryer?" Tim studied the dryer to make sure it was what it seemed to be, but he wasn't around them enough to say anything. He had a nanny and Alfred at home to clean his clothes for him. "What's the big deal about a dryer? I-it's just a dryer ... right?

"Did someone say a dryer? Thank Zeus." Cassie puttered her way into the room with an exhausted smile on her face. Her wet clothes have been bugging her ever since that animal splashed all of his friend's with the lake water.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tim confusingly. He was trying to think about how to find their way home. His friend's were more concerned with staying were they were at.

"Plan? Um, okay. Take our clothes off, dry them, find something to eat, sleep." listed off Superboy with precision like it was plenty obvious.

"Woah." said Greta under her breath, not expecting that to be what he said.

"Can't we eat something while we dry them?" asked Cassie who sat down onto the floor as she waited for someone to make a decision about what to do.

"You guys aren't serious are you ...?" squeaked Tim in a voice crack. He would prefer to keep his pants on given the choice, even if they were wet from the lake. Changing during gym class was plenty bad enough. He wasn't in the mood for his superhero friends to see him undress. He was the leader. He had to be professional. He had to keep serious at any given moment. Being in your underwear isn't serious, that's not how a leader's supposed to act. "We are not doing that. We have to get home, guys."

Despite being the leader it was common place for no one to listen to Tim. Each of his team members looked at him, only for a second or two long glance, shrugged or shook their heads, and then got ready to take their clothes off, which caused Tim's face to flare with red. 

Being the team leader meant the Boy Wonder had to keep his friends in control, and he just lost controlled of them in his mind. If Batman or Nightwing was behind his back right now or watching him in anyway they'd be disappointed in him. Batman never had to worry about the Justice League taking their clothes off. Nightwing never had to worry about his friend's stripping their clothes off. Well, okay, maybe Nightwing had to worry about that kind of stuff, but Dick never told Tim about that stuff. Timmy was still innocent of the stuff the Titans got up to, and it was better that way.

Superboy looked at his other team members before acting, then he lifted his tank top off of his body in a quick singular movement to show off his six pack, knocking his hat off in the process to reveal his punk styled hair. With a cocky grin on his face Kon seemed eager to finally get out of his clothes, especially his pants, because he unbuttoned his tight jeans like he wanted suspense to be built up. He kicked his boots off and then with another quick move his jeans were done and off of his body, leaving the Teen of Steel to be in his underwear, something he seemed to show off about to his team. Not a tan-line in sight.

Kon's actions caused Cassie to blush heavily before she followed suit. She wouldn't normally undress in front of a boy, especially Superboy, but she's been wanting to dry her clothes off since an animal ruined them, and she was too tired to mind at this stage. Even though her BFF Cissie gave her a glare of disappointment, Cassie continued to take off her top and bottoms. Since she was a tomboy though, she had on boxers. Compared to what the other teen girls wear, she was practically one of the boys this night.

"Sleep can wait for when we can actually be bothered to walk, Robbie." teased the Teen of Steel as he stood in his light blue boxers without a shred of insecurity about his appearance.

"Guys--guys-guys, can we please get on the real track? WHERE ARE THE BEDS!?" Cassie was losing her mind as she sat around in orange boxers, and a crop top tank top.

Meanwhile Cissie took Greta with her to the other room. She wasn't in the mood to show off to a bunch of boys and Cassie in the moment. Plus she was gonna protect Greta's innocence. It really wasn't gross at all. It only was only friends in their underwear together, but Cissie's motherly instincts must have activated. For all we know maybe Cissie would be a better mom to Greta then Cissie's mom ever was to her. The thought of being like a mother set chills down Cissie's spine for some reason.

"Yeah, no, not for us." chimed in Cissie as she left.

"Wait, but Robin--" whispered Greta into Cissie's ear.

"Yeah, definitely not for us. You're corrupting her, Kon!"

"What ever you say. I think you guys are ignoring some things" rolling her eyes, Cissie wasn't listening. She continued to take the ghost kid with her into the other room.

With them gone, it left only Timmy in his awkward pubescent tension. What was the leader supposed to do when he was only a kid easily sustainable to peer pressure? He held onto his red sweater as he looked with an awkward expression. He inflated his cheeks as his eyes looking around the room uncomfortably, no one could see that though through his sunglasses.

"Um, fine ... you guys win ... I guess." moaned Tim as everyone kept looking at him. He grabbed a hold of hold of his jeans at the waist.

"Win what?" Kon blinked. The Teen of Steel was completely oblivious. He was ready to go find some food till Tim started to make a dweeb of himself. Now Tim had Kon's attention. Kon wanted to know what was going to transpire.

"The ... peer pressure, right...?" Tim kept a hold of his jeans at the waist in an awkward uncomfortable semi-bent over position as he looked awkwardly between Kon, both of them smirking at him. "I'm going to be honest. I'm really lost right now ... don't tell Batman that."

Kon didn't intend to peer pressure Tim, but it wasn't often they caught their leader so vulnerable. It was something to take advantage of, they had to. Future them would be upset with them if they didn't try to mock their leader when the moment called for it so strongly.

Attempting his best to judge the situation in a matter that Batman would be proud of him for, he knew that Batman wasn't even going to be proud. Being in the situation Tim was, it wasn't open for a chance of pride. It was too ridiculous for pride. He was Robin the Boy Wonder, sidekick of Batman, but deep down he was Tim Drake, Gotham City High dweeb. Even some of the mightier superheroes don't always have good judgement, right? They have to fail sometimes don't they? Tim was hoping for so at this point.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Wonder Boy? Sheesh, no commitment to the plan." Kon was starting to show his punk attitude.

"Plan...?" Tim was taught to always respect the plan, but what plan?

"We just came up with it, dude! Come on, oh my-- look, we're gonna throw our clothes in the dryer, find a bite to eat, and go sleep. Not that hard. Just go ahead and do it. We already took off our clothes, man. Don't be a wimp."

That word. Tim was coaxed into going in on stupid things by Nightwing before when he used that word. Tim didn't want to be a wimp. He always had the pressure on him to succeed. He wanted to make his heroes happy. He was with his friends this time and it was a goofy plan, but that instinct was there, even if it was so childish. Maybe he should just be a kid for once with his team. Even Batman has to be vulnerable sometimes right? Batman had to be stupid occasionally.

"Robin, just do it. Make them shut up, please." Cassie was about to fall asleep. She just wanted some peace and quiet. Cassie could care less about Kon's antics. She just seen Superboy in his boxers, and that's all she cared about. Sleep was her next goal.

With defeat in his eyes, Tim gave up. Screw it. Who even cared that much anymore? The Boy Wonder at first let out a great big sigh before he started to unbuttoned his jeans, grabbing a hold of his jeans by the waist before looking around to see Cassie, and Kon all looking at him. Tim was in too deep. If he didn't join them now then his team was going to mock him for the rest of his existence. The redness of his cheeks showed better than the red on his sweater. All of this reminded him of Ives back in Gotham. He'd probably tease him into doing something like this. Something about thinking of Ives made this all feel better. He was holding onto his jeans long enough to examine the texture of them. Then finally he started to pull them down, but very slowly down an inch or two, before he stopped pulling them down any farther. He wanted to give his friends another chance to say it was just a prank, then he pulled them down a slight bit more to the same effect.

No one was saying anything to him. Cassie was close to falling asleep. Kon figured it was too late to say anything now. In their minds this is what he got for telling them what to do so much. He already started pulling them down anyways. What would be the point of saying anything?

Another sigh and then the Boy Wonder finally yoinked his jeans down to his ankles. This revealed his tighty whities to everyone in the room. Everyone could see him in his underwear now. Tim knew that he shouldn't have been so embarrassed. Everyone else was already in their underwear, but that prudish nature Tim had over the rest of them made him blush more than they ever would. Everyone on the team now knew that Tim Drake's choice of underwear was in fact pure white cotton briefs, tighty whities, but this wasn't shocking to anyone at all, not even a touch. Everyone that knew Tim was gonna predict that, from Young Justice, to his friends, and to even the Bat-Family, to all of them it was pretty obvious that Timmy wore briefs, but especially that Timmy wore tighty whities. Tim's personality screamed tighty whities from the bottom of it's lungs, but that doesn't mean Superboy weren't gonna poke fun at him for his choice in underpants.

"There, happy?" sighed Tim as he pretty much had to cut a jig to step out of them. Maybe he should've took his sneakers off. Tim fell over as he realized that and then attempted to target the sneakers to take off, then he was able to remove his jeans. "Please don't bring that up to Batman ... or Nightwing ... actually, please don't tell anyone about this."

Instincts kicking in, Kon snickered. This was their leader before them. Struggling to get out of his trousers and wearing tighty whities. Goodness, it was not a scene they ever expected to witness. It was like a little glimpse into the life of Robin that they weren't ever allowed to see before, they were enjoying it.

"Tighty whities huh?" questioned Kon in a scandalize tone. The Boy Wonder in tighty whities. Sheesh.

Blush was showing on Tim's cheeks. He already knew he was gonna look dweebie, he didn't need this. What was he supposed to say though? He had to be the leader. He wasn't allowed to show weakness. He had to own up to it and establish dominance, but what kind of leader leads in their underpants?

"Leave me be, Kon." Tim whined, his cheeks still blatantly red. If Batman was there to judge how well Tim was doing to hide his embarrassment, he'd know Tim wasn't doing a good job. Continuing to undress, Tim then took off his sweater and button up. Leaving the humorous sight of the boy wearing tighty whities, a white undershirt, white socks, and sunglasses. It was slightly surprising he wasn't as well-built as his armor made him out to be, but no comments were made about that. "You're in your undies too you know."

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything about it. Just pointing it out. Why so fussy, Rob? Also 'undies'. I'm so glad you're the leader." Kon's sarcastic nature was getting under Tim's skin, and Kon knew it.

"Well, you're the one that told us this was the plan. I'm only trying to follow the plan that YOU planned out." Timmy wasn't appreciating being teased like this. He needed to be the leader dangit, not the punching bag. "I'm never letting you be the leader again..." he huffed.

"No need. I know you wear tighty whities now. I have that black mail in my back pocket when ever I need it." Kon's smirk was bratty. His pose was something a bully would pull when teasing the geeks. He had his back leaning on the wall as he crossed his arms. If he had his leather jacket on he'd look like the modern equivalent of a greaser, ignoring the fact he had no pants on.

"Black mail?" worried Tim.

"Yeah, black mail. Unless you think Batman will be okay knowing about this. Although, maybe Spoiler will be interested to hear about your tighty whities." Superboy chuckled at himself. He was finding it a lot funnier than Timmy.

"Don't bring this up to either one of them!" said Tim flailing his arms about while flustered. His leader brain pretty much left, he was just Tim Drake local dork now. The dweeb's insecurity was his greatest weakness, and his teammate was prodding at it. "Just-- let me be me, Kon..."

An awkward tone ensued, Tim was already not happy about his decision but he put his hands on his hips to mimic a pose he seen Batman do before. Like he was still trying to play serious despite the obvious. He couldn't help but notice Superboy's smirk and crossed armed pose. Tim could tell that Kon was enjoying teasing him.

"Can we please try to find something to eat already?" Cassie was starving, and figured Tim could use the distraction just that minute. She hopped off her butt and onto her feet to lead the squad to go find the kitchen. There had to be a kitchen somewhere.

Plodding along the hallway, the group of kids looked around, each of them looking goofy since they were half-naked, with Kon still snickering at Tim, but they were walking around the place as if they owned it. They might as well since no one else seemed to be there. Who was gonna walk in on them? Their parents? Not likely at this place.

Meeting up with the other two members, Cissie was wearing a robe. Greta was wearing her normal clothes though, because it was practically impossible for her to be splashed. Cissie still had disappointed stares for Cassie, and gave Tim a shocked stare. She wasn't expecting the Boy Wonder to join in on something like that. Looking at his expression though, she could tell that the Boy Wonder wasn't actually wanting to go along with it. The leader of Young Justice just lost a battle against peer pressure.

If anyone could actually tell when Greta was blushing, they'd be noticing. She wasn't expecting Robin to join in either. The mysterious Boy Wonder didn't fit into the kind of crowd to be so goofy.

"Oh wow. Robin, you're only wearing your--" Greta got cut off by Cissie.

"Tighty whities, Robin? Cute." Cissie ruffled Tim's hair before moving on. She must've predicted it too. At least she wasn't teasing Tim about it though. She was at least being nice, but that doesn't mean Tim still didn't blush over it.

"Uhh ... have another robe?" asked the Boy Wonder in another voice crack. Timmy was feeling like it was every other thing he did that made him look even dweebier. His reputation as the mature leader was being shot down move by move.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder, I only saw one." replied Cissie in a surprisingly warm tone. Maybe she understood Tim's struggles with the other boys.

"Cripes..." muttered Timmy under his breath. He's only been in nothing but his briefs for two minutes, and that embarrassment was still there. For some reason he figured by now he'd been fine since everyone else was in their undies, but for some reason he was the one that got targeted out of the whole group. Maybe this was the price of being the leader. "So, uh, food?"

"Food!' shouted Cassie to take advantage of the opportunity to go find the kitchen. She pushed Tim forward with the palm of her hand and kept distance between him and the other boys. A weird big-sis instinct maybe, or it could just be that hero instinct of trying to keep the innocent away from the bullies, and right about now Kon was looking like bullies.

The texture of the carpet became more obvious now that they had no shoes. The walls were made of wood. The furniture in what seemed to be the lounge room had a plaid pattern with really old looking TVs. The windows seemed to be tinted from the outside. Paintings of random things were hung up in the hallways. Once they made it to the kitchen, it matched the aesthetic of everything else, old, odd, and out of place.

Compared to the size of the building itself, the kitchen was rather small. It had everything you needed in a kitchen, fridge, freezer, microwave, oven, cupboards, table, counters, chairs, and even food that wasn't even expired yet. The kitchen was the room with the best lighting. The lighting was much brighter, and made things a lot easier to see. It seemed like this rooms favorite colors were silver and tan. An odd smell stunk up the place for a little bit. The smell wasn't so much as bad, just noticeable and different.

"Is there anything we can eat?" asked Tim, always the one that used more caution when handling any situation.

Young Justice set forth to examine every inch of the room just to make sure. Their bellies were already growling, and they needed to appease em if they didn't want such a raw bad feeling anymore.

"Come on steak!" shouted Superboy who was apparently expecting a four course meal in an abandoned motel.

"Oh jeez." Cissie yelped as she looked through one of the freezer compartments. "You're never gonna believe this."

"What is it, Cissie?" questioned Tim as he walked over to see. "It's nothing dangerous is it?

Glancing over at the Boy Wonder, the archer had a funny look on her face. She must've found something amusing. Digging her hand deep into the freezer she pulled out enough frozen steaks for everyone. Kon was gonna get just what he was dreaming for. No one said a word when she pulled them out. The only thing they did was lick their lips and imagine the flavor.

"Mind helping me cook this up, Boy Wonder?" asked Arrowette as she ripped open the packaging to prepare the steaks.

"I-- uhh ..." Robin was pausing for an awkward moment.

"What is it?"

"I dunno how to, erm, cook." now Tim was blushing over something else. He itched the back of his head and denied everyone eye contact.

Being the daughter of a mom that put a lot of pressure on her. Cissie knew how to cook since a very young age. If she was able to fight crime she dang well better be able to cook, or at least that's what her mom thought.

On the other hand though, being the child of a more privileged family, Tim had nannies to help cook for him since he was very young, and never had the need to ever learn the skill before. He knew how to use a grappling hook but not how to clean his own clothes. Nightwing tried teaching him a few skills when he was watching him, but rather or not Tim picked that up didn't seem to be the case just yet.

Nearby Kon was snickering again at Tim's expense, but at least they're not teasing him about being in his underpants anymore. Tim was wanting to see Kon try to cook, it's not like he could see them cooking either. Each of the boys were pretty bad at this domestic stuff, but they did their best.

"Are you being serious right now?" quizzed Cissie as she started the stove to continue to cook. "I mean-- no worries if you can't, but are you telling me Batman never taught his sidekick how to cook? What a lame dad."

"Dad?" snorted Tim trying to cover up his sudden smile with his mouth before forcing a serious face back up. "No, Batman never had to teach me something like that before. He taught me different martial arts and how to use my mind to fight crime, but we have a butler for that sort of stuff."

"Butler?" asked Kon.

"I never realized you were such a rich boy. Do you go to a boarding school too? Is that also in a cave?" started snarking Kon as he sat on a bar-stool by some separated counters.

"Actually ..." Tim tried to speak up but the awkward bug bit him again. "Well, it's not in a cave." he continued to say.

"You gotta be kidding me. You have @#$@ tons of money, and you never spent it on us? What the heck are friend's for! Not buying me stuff ... What a geek." The Teen of Steel started with a yell and ended in a mutter.

The Future Olympic medalist continued to roll her eyes and cook the team some dinner, asking Tim to hand her different spices in the progress so they could have a decent dinner that would actually be worth the height. Seeing the Boy Wonder be so out of his element was sort of cute in its own way, but she knew by the time he got back in his costume id be back to normal. To see a glimpse of how Timmy normally was could be considered charming. Better soak it up while it lasts.

They gave each thankful little smiles that they found shelter at all while the Super-Cycle was gone. They were also thankful that they found food and a place to wash their clothes. Kon was personally thankful he now knew that Tim wore tighty whities. Some were less thankful than others. Tim was sorta unthankful for them to have to find a place to wash his clothes, because of the after effects, but at the same time there was a part of him glad he could just be immature for once. It's hard to be the serious one all the time, especially for Tim, but look at him now, just a kid hanging out with his friends (ignoring the fact they're in an abandoned motel).

"Didn't get any sauce on your tighty whities did ya? Wouldn't wanna ruin em." teased Conner after the meal as his patience was running thin waiting on everyone else to finish their meals.

"That one wasn't even clever," retorted Tim with an eye-roll. "and I didn't either just for the record."

"Wasn't tryna be." smiled Conner.

"So now what? Bed?" Cissie used her napkin to clean up her face before it was time to lay down.

"I vote bed!" said Cassie, punctuated with a loud belch.

"I mean we're already dressed for bed so we might as well." lightly laugh Kon as he stood up and stretched his back. Leading the charge to find somewhere to sleep.

"I think at this point sleep could do us some good." spoke the leader, Robin, almost unable to keep his sunglasses on from tilting hs head so much. Part of him was craving to just rest his head. "Anyone know where they are?"

The main thought on everyone's mind was hoping that the Super-Cycle would just come back. That maybe they'd hear it honk as they all conveniently woke up, and they could just leave. In a weird way it was just cool that they were able to have a day off. The first half of the day was painful, being beat up by monsters, and then having to hike 50 miles or whatever, but it was neat to have a whole motel just to themselves. Didn't need to wear clothes, could eat what ever they want, no parents, was like a kids dream. By now the Boy Wonder wasn't even fighting anything, he knew there was no point. No one's gonna listen to a short kid in his underwear like he's the boss.

If the Justice League was nearby to look at Young Justice, there'd be a lot of headshakes, facepalms, nose pinches, but at the same time, there wouldn't be disappointed. They actually managed to stay together during all of this, that's an achievement in it's own right. Most normal kids would've gave up by now, but Young Justice weren't normal kids. They might've been strange kids, but they were talented kids that knew their way out of a bad situation. They have the leg up among the typical student.

Getting up from their seats they moved away to go try to find where the bedrooms were. Their eyelids felt like they couldn't even stay open anymore. They felt the weight of sandbags by their ankles. Each of the teammates had to pretty much drag themselves to move room to room at this stage. Exhaustion had finally hit them. Finding the bedrooms was turning out to be a lot harder then they'd figure it would be for a hotel.

"How come there's no bedrooms? This place is a motel isn't it?" questioned the Boy Wonder. "Did you see any when you ran through not that long ago?"

"I think they were up here."

Their was living rooms, bathrooms a plenty, but upstairs must've been were the bedrooms lied. They traveled upstairs and found a room with enough beds and bed space for them to all share the room, sleep over style. The closest thing to a sleep over Tim ever had was when a student at his boy's school dorm just happened to fall asleep in his room. Not quite the same thing, but it looked like he was gonna get something closer to a sleep over this time.

Each member of the team looked at each other when they saw the big room, especially when they saw the massive TV that was up against one of the walls.

"Hmm. Sleepover guys?" asked Timmy with an earnest smile. Doing his best to make his team happy, and maybe get a bit of bonding in there where he can actually act like himself. "If we wanted to, we could make a tent with the blankets and pillows. I think it could be pretty cool." the Boy Wonder was sounding sincere, and it was weird.

"A sleepover? A blanket tent? Who's this dweeb, and were's our Robin? Well, he was kind of a dweeb too, but a different kind. You're just a dork." Superboy kept on teasing as he was laying down on one of the beds.

"I like it!" said Greta.

"Don't gotta keep being a jerk, Kon." Cissie was snarking back to the Teen of the Steel for the sake of defending the briefs wearing Boy Wonder. "I say we go for it. Friendship activities."

"Making a lame blanket tent is friendship activity?" now Superboy was rolling his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep. He was far too cool for something like that. Normal tent out in the wilderness? Maybe. Blanket in the middle of a random room? Lame.

"Swallow your pride for once. Jeez. Teen of Steel has nerves of glass. Easy to break and get jabbed cuz of it." Cissie stood up and went over to help start making the tent. "You can just sleep on a bed if you want. We're gonna have fun." Cissie asserted.

"Don't gotta be such a party pooper." giggled Tim as he went to help Cissie. It was a bizarre experience being the fun trying to make a little bit of fun happen. It was almost like switching places with Kon in a slight way. It felt good to not have to be the serious one. To just be yourself, and be your dweeb was a pleasant feeling. Well, Kon wasn't a dweeb, he was the cool punk kid, but for Tim, being yourself meant being a dweeb. "Don't always have to be so serious." said Tim with a wink as he continued to set the fort up.

Boy Wonder had some nerve all of a sudden, was what was on Superboy's mind, but he wasn't about to say it, too many people would be against him. Kon was gonna play it smart and just stay to his corner of the room. He watched the other members of the team join in on making it, just for the sake of being able to make it.

"This is freaking bull. You're not supposed to call me that! I'm suppose to call you that. Well maybe not that specifically, I'm not a freaking dork, but UUUGH." Superboy was beginning to throw a fit.

"Sometimes even the leader can be a weenie, Kon." smiled Tim with a touch of blush on his cheeks from calling himself that.

"Okay, first it was 'undies', then 'party pooper', now 'weenie'. Are you sure you're Batman's sidekick?" Kon was starting to get huffier, then he took a deep sigh and relaxed. "You know what? I'm chill. Look at me now, for I am chill. I'm just gonna go to bed." he threw a pillow over his own face to try and ignore his teammates. "Night, Cassie. Night, Cissie. Night, Greta. Night, tighty whities."

This time Kon's words didn't phase Tim. It could've been that Tim was too exhausted to care, possibly just gaining some confidence with himself since he actually gets to act like himself, but Tim was doing the best he can, and they were finishing up the blanket tent, which was looking good. Logically being the leader Robin probably shouldn't have been the one to suggest the blanket tent, but this time he was speaking as Timmy Drake, it was a little bit different that way.

"Does anyone want to watch the TV?" asked Tim as he looked around at his different teammates to gauge their reactions. "Anyone else then?" Tim asked again, hoping that the next person would actually have a clue what to watch. "Kon?" the Boy Wonder was practically inviting the Teen of Steel over to the make-shift tent.

Giving everyone shifty eyes, Kon was getting tired of the day. He was having difficulty processing the fact that Robin wasn't being bossy for once and was actually trying to play it cool. I mean, Kon thought he was doing a bad job of being COOL cool if that's what he was trying. He sort of lost any chance at being cool with his taste undies, but for some reason acting like himself was working for the Boy Wonder, and the Teen of Steel was having a harsh time accepting that. Although, maybe he should just try to go along with it. After all, Timmy did, and look at him now. The Boy Wonder eventually started to have fun, maybe id work just the same for the Teen of Steel.

"Pass it to me. I know just the thing." Kon stuck his hand out to catch it as he had the other one to rest his head. "You know what it is?"

"Wendy the Werewolf Hunter?" everyone spoke at different speeds and pitches. It was kind of obvious. Tim and Kon nearly had a fight over that show because Kon wanted to watch it so bad.

Looking at the leader the other teammates were curious how Robin was going to react. He normally tried to keep to how he saw Batman act, not meaning he always made the Batman choice, but he tried to stick to him and his morals. Watching TV was not apart of their morals, plus who knew if Batman was ever a Wendy the Werewolf Hunter fan, but this is Timmy, and he actually asked him what he wanted to watch.

"Sure!" eagerly spoke Tim as he tossed the remote behind his head. "Do any of you guys think they'd have popcorn down in the kitchen? I can go get it if any of you guys want it."

"You're not gonna make a Bat-Microwave just to pop them 10 seconds faster are you?" at least Kon wasn't teasing harshly this time.

"No, but we have one of those in the Bat-Cave, it works faster then ten seconds I should probably let you know though, and it's not for popcorn."

"What's it used for then?"

"I-- I don't know."

Going from bad to worse to pretty nice feeling, Tim was having a heckuva day, but at least it was ending with him being able to himself with his superhero friends for once. He might've been in his briefs, and he might've gotten teased for tighty whities being what he wore more specifically, but he was doing his best. All he had to hope for now, was that no one was gonna tell Batman or Nightwing, if no one was going to, then id be a pretty good end of the day. Something Tim really needed right about now was a satisfying time with friends.

Eating popcorn with your friends marathon a TV show during a sleep over sounds like a magical time to any kid. To be able to do it with no worries of parents (or in this case their mentors) or anything of the sort just added to the freedom they were able to feel in the middle of this random forest. It was a weird day, but it was a good day.

Before they were able to finish even a quarter of the Wendy the Werewolf hunter's first season the team had fallen asleep. It was a good dream, warm, fuzzy, friendly dreams, except for Kon who was dreaming about Wendy the Werewolf hunter and making out with her. For the rest they slept well, all in a little blanket tent with their feet sticking out the bottom of their blankets.

By morning Young Justice heard a loud rumble that was familiar to them, like they've heard it before. They knew what it was. They thought of saying it was about time, but it was a lovely thing to wake up to. It was the Super-Cycle finally returning, and with Red Tornado too. Their eyes opened slowly to the sounds and the sunlight, and out the window their they were too see.

"Hey, guys? Are any of you awake?" softly spoke the Boy Wonder as he realized it was time to leave. "The Super-Cycle's back, Red Tornado's here too." he whispered to anyone that's awake.

His other teammates slowly woke up each at their own speed, stretching their backs and what else they needed to do, with a few yawns here and there. Once the thoughts managed to sink into their head they knew it was time to leave just as Tim learned himself. A few of them had little quaint smiles on their faces as they were just glad to have relaxed before they left. They went back down stairs to get their washed clothes out of the laundry room, and out they went to the Super-Cycle to go back home, finally.

Looking at the forest itself again it looked much more beautiful in the light it was able to be seen from now. Maybe because the sight of it had become accepted now. The greens of the leafs looked more satisfying, the logs of timber seemed more cozy in the spots that it decided the lay, and the motel didn't look as monochrome anymore. Today in this forest was gonna be one of those weird adventures they kept to themselves, although the kind of stuff Young Justice got up to, that was normal operating procedure.

"I am going to assume that none of you have a clue why the Super-Cycle had abandoned you near this forest. So I am not going to ask." the robotic voiced of Red Tornado rang as he saw Robin walk out of the motel in his tighty whities. "Robin, I would suggest you get dressed quickly. It is not an acceptable human behavior to frolic around in your underpants.

The Boy Wonder hadn't yet dressed because the first thing he did at the Super-Cycle was open up his back-pack to change into his Robin costume, but before he could grab it, Superboy had already gotten to it. Timmy had kept all of their costume in his back-pack, maybe Kon just wanted to get to his first. The Teen of Steel tipped over the bag and out came everything, but the Teen of Steel noticed something weird. Another pair of underpants fell out of the back-pack, a pair of Robin underoos.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Robin?" asked Kon in a monotone voice. "Underoos too?"

"What did you think I wore under my Robin costume?" said Tim confidently. 

"Batman doesn't make you do that does he? You're just a dork like that aren't you?" knew Kon.

"Okay, yeah."

Fricks sake, Tim. You're just giving Kon more blackmail.


End file.
